old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tekken 6
Datei:tekken6Theme.ogg Tekken 6 ist ein Videospiel von Namco Bandai, und wurde am 30.10.2009 erstmals für die PlayStation 3 und XBox 360 in Europa herausgegeben. Sein Vorgänger ist Tekken 5, damit ist es das bisher letzte Spiel der Reihe. Im Spiel geht es darum, Azazels Plan, die Welt zu zerstören, zu verhindern. Geschichte Am Anfang wird eine Rückblende der vorherigen Spieleteile gezeigt. Tekken: Der kleine Kazuya Mishima wird im Kampf von seinem Vater Heihachi geschlagen. Um zu prüfen, ob Kazuya das Zaibatsu übernehmen kann wirft Heihachi ihn von einer Klippe. Einige Jahre später veranstaltet Heihachi das King of Iron Fist Tournament. Dazu sind Kämpfer aus aller Welt gekommen, doch keiner war Heihachi ebenbürtig. Fast keiner. Kazuya tauchte auf und besiegte Heihachi. Aus Rache warf er Heihachi von einer Klippe und nahm seinen ganzen Besitz an sich. Tekken 2: Es sind nun 2 Jahre seit Tekken vergangen. Kazuya denkt, dass Macht alles ist. Um diese zu festigen veranstaltet Kazuya das King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. Mitten im Kampf tauchte plötzlich Jun Kazama auf und näherte sich Kazuya an. Kazuya kämpfte bis zur Endrunde und begegnete dabei Heihachi. Kazuya war schockiert darüber, dass er noch lebte. Heihachi besiegte Kazuya und warf ihn in einen Vulkankrater. Dadurch übernahm er wieder das Zaibatsu. Kazuya will das nächste Mal Heihachi mit seiner eigenen Hand erledigen. Jun kazama wartet sehnsüchtig auf Kazuyas Rückkehr. Tekken 3: 10 Jahre später hörte Heihachi von einer Legende. Seit Urzeiten soll unter den Ruinen in Südamerika ein Gott des Kampfes leben. Heiahchi wollte diese Macht, war jedoch erfolglos. Jin Kazama wünscht sich nichts mehr als, dass seine Mutter wieder hier ist. Ogre hatte sie getötet und das Haus vernichtet. Einige Jahre später suchte Jin Heihachi auf und wurde von ihm trainiert, da Jun es so wollte. Jin strebte nach macht und nahm unter Heihachis Führung am King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 teil. Da erschien Ogre und in Jin zerbrach etwas. Jin siegte zwar gegen Ogre, doch er wurde von Heihachi betrogen. Der Fluch der Mishima ist, dass beim Streben nach Macht die Familie unwichtig ist. Heihachi schoss auf Jin und er verlor jede Erinnerung an den Zeitpunkt danach. Tekken 4: Zwei Jahre später suchte Heihachi nach Jin. Dabei bekam er ein Foto. Auf dem war ein Mann mit schlimmen Verbrennungen zu sehen. Heihachi erkannte, dass es Kazuya war. Bei der Suche nach Kazuya stieß Heihachi auf ein Unternehmen namens G-Corporation. DIese hatte Kazyuas Gencode entschlüsselt und war dabei ihm einen neuen Körper zu schaffen. Heihachi befahl der Tekken Force das Unternehmen anzugreifen. Doch Kazuya bezwang die Truppen und konnte fliehen. Heihachi sieht Kazuya über die Kamera eines Soldaten und ärgert sich, dass Kazuya entkommen konnte. Heihachi weiß, dass Kazuya nicht widerstehen kann am King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 teilzunehmen, da er so alles zurückbekommen könnte. Kazyua kämpft sich durch und trifft wie erwartet auf Jin. Sie kämpfen gegeneinander und Jin gewinnt. Heiahchi will sich diese Macht aneignen, doch Jin schlägt ihn einfach davon. Daraufhin fliegt Jin mit seinen Flügeln weg. Heihachi will nicht aufgeben. Tekken 5: Heihachi wacht auf und ist plötzlich von Jacks umstellt. Kazuya flieht und meint, dass der Mishima-Stammbaum hier endet. Das Gebäude explodiert und auf der ganzen Welt wird verkündet, dass Heihachi tot ist. Zu dieser Zeit fühlt Jin etwas in seinem Inneren. Er nimmt am King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 teil und bezwingt den mächtigen Jinpachi Mishima. Dieser hatte vor 50 Jahren alles an Heihachi verloren. Jin übernimmt das Zaibatsu und befehligt nun eine riesige Armee. Er meint, dass Macht alles ist. Nun hat Jin der Welt den Krieg erklärt und es wäre nur eien Frage der Zeit bis das Mishima Zaibatsu die Welt beherrschen würde. Die G-Corporation erhebt sich gegen das Zaibatsu und der Captain des Tekken Force Lars Alexandersson bekommt Zweifel. Er fragt sich, ob das alles gerecht ist. Er führt nun mehr als das halbe Tekken Force gegen das Zaibatsu an und zur selben Zeit setzte die G-Corporation ein Kopfgeld auf Jin aus. Inzwischen wurde das King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 angekündigt. Lars machte sich auf in den Kampf. Lars stürmt nun mit seiner Tekken Force das Zaibatsu. Er sichert mehrere Ebenen und gelangt in ein Geheimlabor. Dort findet er in einer Kapsel schlafend Alisa Bosconovitch , die allerdings bereits verstorben war. Als Lars herausfinden will, wer das ist bekommt er Meldung, dass das Gebäude von Jacks gestürmt wird. DIe G-Corporation greift also an. Die Jacks schalten die EInheiten aus und kommen zu Lars. Lars haltet sie mit seinem Trupp auf. Danach gehen sie zum einzigen Verstorbenen und betrauern diesen. Ein Jack richtet sich auf und zündet eine Bombe. Lars wacht nach einer Zeit auf und stolpert, wodurch er die Notfallsequenz aktiviert. Dadurch wird Alisa aktiviert. Sie steh tauf und fragt Lars, wer er ist. Er hat nun aber eine Amnesie und ist verwirrt. Alisa stellt sich vor und ein Jack taucht auf. Alisa schwebt hinüber und vernichtet ihn mit Kettensägen. Es taucht ein weiterer Jack auf und erschlägt Alisa fast, doch Lars kann ihn aufhalten und besiegen. Lars will mit Alisa fliehen, da es hier nicht sicher ist. Alisas Vater hat aber gesagt, dass sie hierbleiben soll. Lars fleiht dennoch mit ihr. Danach taucht Lars Freund Tougou auf und sieht die Verwüstung. Er will auf die Kapsel zugehen in der Alisa lag, doch dann erspäht er Lars' Marke und hebt sie auf. Lars wurde nicht gefunden, doch Tougou muss sich zurückziehen, da das Militär kommt. Lars flieht inzwischen mit Alisa durch die Wälder. Nachdem sie fliehen konnte schreibt Alisa in ihr Tagebuch. Sie schreibt, dass sie Lars getroffen hat, der zwar an Amnesie leidet, dennoch verschiedene Kampftechniken beherrscht. Sie weiß nicht, wie er in Verbindung zum Mishima Zaibatsu steht, außerdem soll die Ausrüstung über die Weltkarte ausrüstbar sein. Sie suchen nun in einem ehemaligen Forschungslabor der G-Corporation in den südlichen Wäldern Schutz. Arena Nachdem Bryan Fury besiegt wurde gelangt man zur Arena. Dort kann man die Geschichte jedes freigeschalteten Charakters bis auf Lars Alexandersson und Alisa Bosconovitch spielen. Es handelt sich um die Ereignisse im Turnier selbst. Kuma II Baek Doo San Lei Wulong Nina Williams Craig Marduk Paul Phoenix Raven Feng Wei Kazuya Mishima Jin Kazama Sergei Dragunov Armor King II King II Julia Chang Anna Williams Marshall Law Ganryu Roger Jr. Mokujin Jack-6 Bryan Fury Bryan Fury Eddy Gordo Christie Monteiro Ling Xiaoyu Devil Jin Asuka Kazama Bob Richards Leo Kliesen Miguel Caballero Rojo Zafina Emilie De Rochefort Lili hatte am letzten Turnier teilgenommen, ohne dass ihr Vater etwas davon wusste. Dort wurde sie von Asuka Kazama geschlagen. Ihr Vater erfuhr von der Teilnahme und setzte sie unter Hausarrest, sodass sich Lili nicht an Asuka rächen konnte. Daraufhin wurde das Ölfeld ihres Vaters vom Mishima Zaibatsu eingenommen. Als sein Reichtum zerbrach brach Lilis Vater zusammen. Lili machte sich Sorgen und wollte das Ölfeld ihres Vaters zurückgewinnen. Sie hoffte, dass ihr Vater seine Angst überwinden konnte und in dem Moment rief das Mishima Zaibatsu das King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 aus. Für Lili war es eine einmalige Möglichkeit und so machte sie sich auf, um für die Gesundheit ihres Vaters zu kämpfen. Somit nimmt sie am Turnier teil. Nachdem sie in der 3. Runde Jin Kazama besiegte erschien Azazel. Doch Lili bezwang auch ihn. Asuka rast nun mit dem Rad zur Schule, da sie zu spät kommt. Lil fährt nun mit der Limosine vor Asukas Rad und Asuka fällt hin. Dabei fällt Asukas Essen zu Boden. Asuka regt sich auf und fragt, was Lili sich einbildet. Lili steigt aus und ist froh Asuka endlich gefunden zu haben, doch leider wird es nur ein kurzes Wiedersehen. Asuka sagt, dass Lili still sein soll, da Asuka ihr gleich zeigt, was mit Leuten passiert, die ihr Essen anfassen. Sie beginnen zu kämpfen und Sebastian schaut zu und ist stolz auf Lili, da sie endlich eine Freundin hat. Hwoarang Heihachi Mishima Lee Chaolan Steve Fox Bruce Irvin Yoshimitsu Wang Jinrei Kategorie:Tekken-Spielereihe Kategorie:Namco Bandai Kategorie:Beat'em up Kategorie:Arcade Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:XBOX 360 Kategorie:PlayStation Portable